User talk:Nectaria
-- Bullet Francisco (Talk) 18:58, 20 November 2011 Gender Hm, it seems you know to detect gender. I could use assistance in finding which Pokémon have their gender confirmed and which have not. Energy ''X'' 10:33, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your message, Energy X! The japanese version is the only version that confirm a pokemon's REAL '''gender. Other dubs like french, spanish, dutch, portuguese, danish e.t.c. cannot confirm a pokemon's real gender for example Ash/Dawn's Aipom (before she evolved into Ambipom) is female but the english dubbers or other dubbers in some other countries thought that Aipom is a male -_-. Nectaria (talk) 00:54, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Great You made useful edits to Pokémon wiki pages. They are appreciated. Hope you will continue to do so--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 08:45, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your message, Monfernape! I will edit more pages later. I'm busy with other sites now. Nectaria (talk) 08:51, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Gender difference Wow, it did not exist until Gen IV? Um... I have to say that I was not informed about it. DragonSpore18 and I put the gender differences in Character Pokémon articles, so could you remove them? '''Energy ''X'' 22:27, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I think you need to play the videogames from Gen II and III to see that Gender Difference did not exists until Gen IV. All Female Pikachu from Gen II and III did not have a heart shape tail. It's better to read this page. Nectaria (talk) 11:22, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I wish I could get those games, I am still thinking of ways to get them. Anyway, when you get the chance of reviewing the gender, if, for some reason, the gender is not (correctly) specified, just remove the parameter instead of changing it to Unknown. Energy ''X'' 15:10, June 30, 2014 (UTC) So, you didn't get those game? OK! Have you read the Adventures/Special manga? Yellow owned a female Pikachu named Chuchu prior to the GSC saga and her tail is straight like a male Pikachu's! Nectaria (talk) 20:00, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Uh, haven't, but I believe you. Plus, I am thinking once I have done a majority of episode plots, I should focus on manga. :Well, it seems you read manga. Could you concentrate on editing those kind of pages, maybe even add a plot or two? Energy ''X'' 20:17, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :OK, Thanks for your reply! I will edit those pages later but not now. Nectaria (talk) 20:23, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Template Ah. I see you are interested. Normally I do that, but I will leave the adding of characters to you. Anyway, I hope you know how the template is organized. Energy ''X'' 10:40, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Episode appearances Ah, it is because the templates do not have the script for Pokémon Chronicles season (or any other special episode). Well, it would seem I'd have to add them. However, it is not needed to add to the rival pages (like Casey or Ritchie), we just add them to minor characters, which they are not. Energy ''X'' 21:05, July 5, 2014 (UTC) OK, I know they're special episodes not normal episodes but why you can't add special episodes to the EpisodeAppearMid template? I looked at history of this template and the movies are also listed too: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:EpisodeAppearMid?diff=478898&oldid=478896 0_0 --Nectaria (talk) 21:14, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Edit: Duplica is also a minor character then why is episodes appearances listed here? Same with Todd too! Nectaria (talk) 21:20, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Why yes, they are minor characters, as you said, so the template stays. Also, I configured the template, so Chronicles episodes are included. Energy ''X'' 21:31, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! I think removing episode appearance for a minor character or a rival's page is not a good idea. I'm going to undo the episode appearance page you have made. Sorry! Then why the heck are these templates created? -_- Nectaria (talk) 21:47, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Well, they are designed for only for minor characters. If we would put them for rivals, such as Gary Oak or Paul, the list would be overpopulated; let it stay as it is. And, I can only say that these templates substitute refererence tags, which (professional) wikis do. Since this is not applied here, this is our best bet. Energy ''X'' 21:54, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ritchie is only a League Rival not a Main Rival like Gary, Paul and Trip. Main Rivals appeared in more episodes than League Rivals. Casey is more a minor character than a rival because she only battled Ash once in her debut episode and she lost. She never battled Ash again in the Johto League (she never entered in the League). -_-. Nectaria (talk) 22:12, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, you are correct in this. But there are other criteria to define rivals. I believe this should be taken to the talk page instead. Energy ''X'' 22:44, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::A-ha! Look what I found!: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Tobias?diff=next&oldid=422000 It's interesting how YOU added the episode appearances of Tobias and later you decided to remove it because he is a League Rival? It seems you forgot that it was added by you *roll eyes*. --Nectaria (talk) 00:10, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Badges This is still a test phase. Once the vote for keeping it passes (which will be done in a week or so), then will the badges be amplified. Energy ''X'' 17:54, July 6, 2014 (UTC) OK, Thanks for reply me, Energy X! I can't wait to see the new badges ^_^! Nectaria (talk) 17:58, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Edit Warring Instead of warring with Energy X, please contact him on his talk page so that you two can get past what appears to be a silly dispute. Please be respectful of Energy X, we're all here to edit for the better of the wiki, hostility will not be tolerated. OK, I will contact him later not now! I'm busy with editing other pages >_<. Nectaria (talk) 16:52, July 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad to see you guys managed to come to an agreement. c: Hope to see you continue editing with us! Reply All right. We're all civil here (or try to, at least). Energy ''X'' 17:02, July 7, 2014 (UTC) FOB Hey, can you give your opinion here on the fight of Skelp and Carbink on the main page? Energy ''X'' 23:01, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... OK, I will try! Thanks! Nectaria (talk) 23:14, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Manga My knowledge of manga is limited. Although I did insert the first two plots. Well, from one of the sites I've seen, they don't have those pages, so it is likely fan-made manga, meaning I'll have to delete them. Anyway, I'd like some feedback on the manga plots I've written. (RGB001 and RGB002). Also, do you know of any sources where I can get images, without violating copyright? In addition, are you aware of any sites that list English names (the ones I have present translated Japanese, like VS Mew or somesuch). Energy ''X'' 21:13, July 10, 2014 (UTC) OK, I knew those character's page are from some fan-made manga! So, you want to get images from some chapters of Adventures manga from some other site? I'm not sure if can help you but there is a site called jb2448.info and it has scans from Adventures and other pokemon manga. Nectaria (talk) 21:26, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Manga Hm, I was wondering, which official Pokémon manga are there? It can't be just Adventures, right? Energy ''X'' 21:01, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Adventures is NOT 'the only official manga that exists! The other official manga are The Electric Tale of Pikachu (a manga adaptation of the anime), Magical Pokemon Journey (a shojo manga), Diamond and Pearl Adventure (based on DPPt videogames), Pocket Monsters (the one with Red and Clefairy), How I Became a Pokemon Card (based on TCG cards that tell a story about the pokemon featured on the cards), Ash and Pikachu (another manga adaptation of the anime), Golden Boys (based on GSC videogames), Many different manga adaptations of the movies etc. Did you know that we have this page? Nectaria (talk) 06:17, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Redirect Good. It seems you learned how to convert redirects. 'Energy ''X'' 14:47, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for answering me, Energy X ^_^! I have seen many bad edits that Lucasmoura have made like copying content from Bulbapedia and removing some full plots from random episodes -_-. Nectaria (talk) 14:57, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, I warned him once, which is enough. The next time he makes those mistakes, they will be his last. Energy ''X'' 15:06, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I have read your warning message on his talk page! Thanks for replying me again ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 15:14, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ah, we had such cases then XY anime started. Good of you thatyou noticed. Energy ''X'' 10:55, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Reply Ah, but those are Pokémon whose ability cannot be determined (since they have two abilities). Not certain if it needs to be left or be changed about the others, though. Energy ''X'' 21:12, July 17, 2014 (UTC) What? So you only removing abilities from pokemon who have two abilities? OK, Thanks for your answer! Nectaria (talk) 21:21, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Preview Actually, I do these plots before I go to sleep. I write the plot, add the images and that is it. Too tired to notice mistakes during the writing. Energy ''X'' 13:48, July 20, 2014 (UTC) A-ha! So, you do these plots and add the images before you go to sleep? Don't worry about it, Me and other users will fix these spelling mistakes you have made! Thanks for answering me ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 13:53, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Userbox Actually, the userbox had the code, but the category was not present. I created it, though. Energy ''X'' 21:05, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Rollback You know, I think you might be a good rollback material, considering you edit (almost) every day and do good edits. Do you want it, though? Energy ''X'' 21:06, July 20, 2014 (UTC) What, really? Me as rollbacker *blushes*? I will be so happy if will be one of rollback users! Thanks for liking my edits :). Nectaria (talk) 21:10, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :You'll have to write a request, here, to become one. read what you'll have to write as well. Considering your edits, I am certain many will approve of your request. Energy ''X'' 21:29, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, thanks but I will comment on it later but not now! I'm so busy with editing random pages! Nectaria (talk) 21:40, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Question Since I don't play Pokémon games (as I cannot obtain them yet), I gotta ask you a question. Is it possible that a non-shiny Pokémon evolves into a shiny Pokémon, or does shiny Pokémon evolve into a shiny Pokémon? Energy ''X'' 23:14, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Lol, no! A non-shiny pokémon cannot evolve into a shiny pokémon! Only shiny pokémon can evolve into a shiny pokémon, lol! A non-shiny pokémon evolving into a shiny pokémon was only happen in the anime but never in the videogames! Nectaria (talk) 23:22, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Reply Well, Jimmy is closely based on Gold, more than Ash on Red (since Red did not travel in other regions). Probably best to go with Gold/Jimmy userbox. Energy ''X'' 00:05, July 22, 2014 (UTC) OK, I will use the Gold/Jimmy userbox along with a new Kris/Marina userbox to my userpage! Thanks for your reply ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 01:02, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Hah, did you really think I'd leave this place? While it is true that I deserved that block, I managed to convince the Wikia Staff that I cannot leave this place. Permanently, that is. Energy ''X'' 10:32, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back! Yes, I-I thought you were blo-blocked *sob* for-forever :')! So, they block you because you don't want to leave this place, huh? I'm so glad that you're not blocked anymore ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 13:09, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Actually, they unblocked me (sicne many depend on me). The reason I got blocked is something I don't want to discuss further. Energy ''X'' 13:38, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Cool, That's great! Yes, I know they unblocked you! Darn, This is one of the worst blocks I have seen! They should block only users who are vandals, any users with bad usernames or posting unrelated images to the wikias like fan-arts (It's fine for any fanfictions/fanon wikias) for example -_-. Nectaria (talk) 15:10, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Images Bah, there were some connection problems, so I couldn't upload them right away. Energy ''X'' 07:02, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see! So, you couldn't upload the images because of the connection problems? I can't wait to see the images after the connection problems being fixed! OK, Thanks for your reply! Nectaria (talk) 07:13, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Links It is good of you to insert links in episode articles, but I would refrain from the incomplete ones, since they lack synopsis. Perhaps it is best if you'd start from IL001 onwards. Energy ''X'' 11:20, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I have insert links from the first seven episodes of Kanto! OK, I will continue inserting for IL008 onwards! It's better to add sypnosis than removing links from episodes that only have plots. Thanks! Nectaria (talk) 17:59, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Ah, when you are at it, please check the debuts section, if there is something that has been debuted, though, by mistake, has been put in a later episode. Also, please keep an eye for changing links to this format (and only these links): Pikachu (Ash's) → Pikachu (Ash's) Energy ''X'' 18:24, July 29, 2014 (UTC) OK, I will replace the wrong links with the right links later! Thanks ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 18:28, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Badges More are yet to come. It will be done in a couple of days, though. Energy ''X'' 22:08, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I know! Thanks for your reply ^_^! Nectaria (talk) 22:23, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Episodes Ah, can you change the introduction of episodes to this version? There aren't many with the previous format, though. Energy ''X'' 21:26, July 31, 2014 (UTC) OK, I made this edit in the 14th episode! What do you think? Should I made the same edit in the previous episodes (IL001-IL012)? Nectaria (talk) 21:54, July 31, 2014 (UTC) OK, I have made these edits for all these episodes! Thanks ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 22:22, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Reply Aye, that was good. You should consider going for rollback. Energy ''X'' 09:00, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, Energy X! *sob* I-I wish I sh-should have been a rollbacker ;_;. But, I wo-wonder how ma-many fans will support me as rollbacker T_T? OK, No more worries ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 09:13, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Well, we don't have much usrs with rollback tools. You certainly could become one, considering your contributions. Energy ''X'' 10:19, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I know there are less rollbacker on this wiki! Of course I will be very happy if I will become a rollbacker but I'm afraid that most users will not support me as a rollbacker :(. Sorry, I can be a little emotional sometimes :(. Thanks for answering me again, Energy X ^_^. Nectaria (talk) 10:45, August 2, 2014 (UTC) You can certainly try. Our demands for rollback aren't extremely high. You can try, if you want to, that is. Energy ''X'' 10:52, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see! OK, Maybe I will do my best :(! Thanks again ^_^! Nectaria (talk) 10:59, August 2, 2014 (UTC) PokéPower Interested in membership? The PokéPower is a club that dedicates improving articles. Users (like you) can join, since you are technically participating in projects, but you should join to take credit. Here's the page you can insert your application. Energy ''X'' 18:35, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Energy! It will be great If I will be a PokéPower member! OK, Maybe I will try it! Nectaria (talk) 18:40, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi Nectaria, Hi i see this is my first message to you i'm Trainer Micah and i got your messages on the pages of Ash's Hawlucha & Fletchinder, So you know i'll stop with the gender questions alright so you know thank you for your messages by the way if you ever need help let me know.. Kind Regards,Trainer Micah (talk) 19:22, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your message, Micah! There are so many any anime pokemon with unknown genders like many minor characters' pokemon. I'm removing any anime pokemon's unconfirmed genders except those pokemon who only have one gender like Hitmonchan and Chansey. Nectaria (talk) 23:43, August 4, 2014 (UTC) As I Said, its better to delete them since no page needs them due to having different names. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 08:17, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Different names, huh? I think it's better to merge than delete a disambiguation page. Why do you think they should have been deleted 0_0? Nectaria (talk) 08:21, August 5, 2014 (UTC)